Super Rio Y
by Alex The Owl
Summary: (REMAKE) Blu participates in a fighting tournament in hopes of proving he's a worthy fighter and make his family proud.
1. Y starts

**So, while Nightfy123 is writing Super Rio X, I decided to go on and write Super Rio Y, starting with this story. I hope you'll all enjoy it ;)**

 **Special thanks to YootisPoshil who allowed me to use his Ordeal of the Mighty to kick off the Y timeline.**

* * *

"What?!" Jewel exclaimed in surprise.

"You heard me correctly." Her father, Eduardo confirmed.

The leader of the spix macaw tribe just announced his daughter that the representer of the tribe for the Ordeal of the Mighty will be none other than her mate Blu.

Let me explain: the Odreal of the Mighty is a fighting tournament held every month. Its purpose is mainly to bring entertainement to the kinda dull life of the Amazon and help young birds that wish to ascend and earn the title of being a real fighter of the wild. Because of the tournament's nature of bestowing rewards of fame, bragging rights, or simply an excuse to fight each other, it encouraged many young fighters to represent their tribe in hopes of showing that they are deemed worthy.

And the representant for the spix tribe was none other than our favourite spix macaw, Blu. The reason was that, even though he now got adjusted to the wild life style of the Amazon, many of his fellow macaws though that he wasn't a _real_ wild bird, even though their leader was trying to convince them otherwise. So, Blu decided to train for long and mastered the Capoeira fighting style in hopes of participating in the tournament and prove he's a worthy macaw. Luckily for him that Roberto got sick recently and wouldn't be able to fight.

"Yup, I'm gonna represent the tribe in the Ordeal, this month." Blu happily said with re-adjusting his Brazilian flag-themed sport jacket that matched well with his green shorts. It was his trademark outfit.

"But Blu! You can't do that!" Jewel protested. "You aren't built to fight against brutes like the ones in this tournament!"

"I know, but I don't need to: I have quickness and the fighting spirit that all the underdogs need to win!" Blu beamed with confidence.

"Hum, okay, but are you sure you wanna participate in this? I mean you could get hurt or worse." Jewel worried for her mate.

"I know, but that's a risk I've gotta take, if I want to prove to the tribe that I'm a worthy wild bird."

"Blu, you don't need to prove anything." Jewel assured, nuzzling against her mate. "You're perfectly fine as who you are."

"Easy to say for you, but for me, it's really hard to live as an underrated bird who everyone thinks is not worth of being the leader's son-in-law or even to be called a true bird. I want to do it for myself, but also for you and the kids. Beside, I already submitted my participation and I'm gonna fight my first opponent tomorrow."

Jewel knew she couldn't make him change his mind as he was too determined for it.

"Okay, but just promise me you'll be careful, alright, lovebird?"

"Don't worry: I'll win before my opponents'll have the chance to realize what will hit them!"

* * *

 **Once again, special thanks to** **YootisPoshil for allowing me to use the Ordeal of the Mighty. BTW, if you don't know what Capoiera is, it's an** **Afro-Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatic and music.**


	2. Blu vs Fallah Bahh

Today, the Pit of Doom was crowded and buzzed of excitement, even more than all the soccer matches Blu have seen during his time in the jungle. In the stands were different local birds from the region and some from farther places.

Blu and Eduardo were walking near the Pit where all the participants were chatting with each other or training before their match, after the opening ceremony was done. Eduardo left to go chat with some of his old friends, leaving Blu to walk around by himself. He came across many imposant birds who didn't seemed to take Blu seriously, but he didn't really cared about their negativity.

He ended up bumping into someone by accident. "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you." He quickly apologized.

The bird in question was a male macaw. His physique was quite surprising: tall, grey-skinned, and well-toned. His face maintained a cool, calculated look, and he looked ready to brawl at any time. His back head feathers were black and tied into some kind of ponytail that rested on his shoulder and had a copper hold on his other one that held a sword to his back.

"Watch where you go, pal. Otherwise, you could end up bumping into the wrong person." He said with a small British accent. "Oh, I didn't got to introduce myself, the name's Bradley, Bradley Jay."

"I'm Blu, Blu Gunderson." He responded and exchanging a small wingshake with the surprisingly sympathic bird. "Is it your first time participating in the Ordeal?"

"Yup, fella. I suppose that's the same for you?" Blu nodded. "Well, just lemme tell you that, if we were to meet in a fight, during the tournament, you're in for a huge challenge." He said with a competitive smirk.

"Well, you'de be surprised how though I can be." Blu replied back.

* * *

Later on, Blu was walking nervously back-and-forth in the backstage of the arena. Anticipation was running through his whole body as he was about to compete in his first Ordeal match. He got the chance to see a few other competitors battling in the arena and needless to say he didn't enjoyed seeing so much beatdowns. With each fight, Blu's heartbeat increased and he wondered if he really could stand up to guys like them. He may have trained in fighting, but needed to improve his self-confidence.

Eventually, Eduardo came back with a grin. "Alright, you're up next, boy. You're gonna face Fallah Bahh, the representative and leader of the Panda Clan from the 3rd providence."

"Is he strong?" Blu nervously asked.

"Well, he's currently at 11-5, but don't worry, I'm sure you can take him on."

"Okay." Blu said and stretched a bit, focusing on his first fight.

The Pit quickly packed up with thousands of birds. Jewel, the kids and Mimi all took a spot close to the fighting zone so that they could catch all the action.

Soon, a yellow macaw with a referee shirt flew in the very middle of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all size and species!" He shouted. "It is time for the next fight! May I introduce to you the next fighters!"

From one side of the fighting zone came out a pretty round pelican who had a red sumo attire on and his feathers were covered by paint to make him look like a panda with red streaks in his face. He pushed a panda scream to make the crowd cheer for him as Blu came out of the other side with Eduardo following him.

Once the crowd went silent, the ref turned toward the huge panda bird. "To my right, with a record of 11-5, he is the leader of the Panda Clan from the 3rd providence, FALLAH BAHH!"

He then turned toward Blu. "And to my left, making his official Ordeal debut, from Rio de Janeiro, BLU GUNDERSON!"

The whole spix macaw tribe cheered and Blu smiled as he saw his family cheering him on with enthusiasm. He suddenly saw Jewel giving a little slap behind Tiago's head, probably did he say a bad word.

With the formalities done, Blu and Fallah Bahh stepped forward, shaking wings and took their fighting stance. The referee screamed: "BEGIN!" and the match started.

Blu remembered the rules for every match of the Ordeal: 5 rounds that last 5 minutes each, 3 knockouts equals a TKO win, winning comes either by TKO, getting the most KO, or putting your opponent down for a 10 count. An exception is disqualification, if someone interferes in the match, but weapons were allowed.

Blu was surprised as Fallah Bahh charged with a rather good speed despite his weight and gave a series of wing attacks and headbutts. Luckily, Blu worked of his speed and agility which made it easy for him to dodge all the attacks. This pelican was a real powerhouse, so charging forward with raw strength was not an option. Though one of the sumo's punch rubbed on Blu's cheek, giving him a pre-taste of the pain he would endure, should he get touched.

Blu quickly started flipping away to put some space between him and the sumo who immediately gave him the chase. The spix macaw smirked as he started understanding Fllah Bahh's Sumo style.

"Come on, Blu! Stop toying around and fight back!" Eduardo screamed from the sidelines.

"What?" Blu screamed, turning to look at his mentor.

This distraction was enough for Fallah Bahh to charge hard into Blu, sending him across the floor. He followed by lifting him on his shoulders to hit a violent Samoan Drop that almost turned him into a pancake. The impact was so strong, thanks to Fallah Bahh's weight, that Blu was knocked down. This visibly shocked his friends and family.

Luckily, Blu managed to fight through the pain and kicked up back on his feet by 4 to stretch himself here and there before smiling. "I felt that one! Normally, I would've been down for good, but my training really made me stronger." He said with looking at his wings with a smile.

Jewel and the others too were pretty surprised by how fast he got back up despite feeling all the weight of gravity. Fallah Bahh was surprised too, but in a negative way and groaned angrily.

"Say, I know we're in the middle of a fight, but I'd like to know more about this Panda Clan of yours, if you don't mind." Blu asked.

To Blu's surprise, the panda bird's expression actually softened. "If you wish to, but I must warn you that it's pretty short: our clan was created in Nueva Ecija, Philippines, long time ago. We always venerated our god, Bathala, who is said to be a panda bear. My clan is known for mastering the Sumo style and I took leadership from my father 4 years ago. I'm doing a pretty good job so far and-"

"HEY! STOP TALKING AND FIGHT!" A bird in the crowd screamed. "THIS ISN'T A TALKING SHOW!"

Both Blu and Fallah Bahh laughed nervously before getting back to their fighting spirit as the sumo rushed in for another attack. Blu sighed and waited for him to come closer...

Fallah Bahh went for another headbutt which Blu expected and dodged by flipping to the side. The forward momentum caused the sumo to loose balance, giving Blu an opening to counter attack. He immediately started jumping and flipping everywhere while delivering all imaginable kick variations to Fallah Bahh's face as his stomach was probably too soft to even feel pain.

By the time he was done, Fallah Bahh's face was covered of bruises. "The finishing touch!" Blu said and delivered a strong bicycle kick across his face which finally made him fall down on his back. The ground slightly trembled upon impact and the ref starting counting him down. Fallah Bahh wasn't able to respond the 10 count, so he had to call the match.

The whole spix macaw tribe jumped up in joy as Blu brought them his first victory. Eduardo smiled the most of everyone as Blu showed that he had a strong, although strange, style and could actually put on a good fight. Defeating a sumo and leader of a clan was a great first step for him.

Despite the joy that overtook Blu's entire being, he still took time to help Fallah Bahh back up...or at least he tried. He simply waited for him to wake up before he could finally stand up.

"D-Did I win?" He asked, clearly confused by all the kicks he received to the head.

"No, sorry."

"I see..." The panda bird said and looked down and back at Blu. "Why are you still here? Won't you go celebrate your first victory with your friends?"

"Of course, but first, I want to tell you that it was a great match and that I hope we'll face again." Blu said with a smile and held a fist out toward him.

Fallah Bahh was surprised by Blu's care about him despite the fact that they were opponents. He really must be someone special. Or maybe he lacked profesional experience as this was his first fight? Regardless, he pressed his own fist against Blu's marking the start of a new friendship.

* * *

 **So? Did you liked the first fight? How do you find this story so far? Let me know in the reviews. And of course, OCs are always welcome ;)**


	3. Bradley Jay vs Olivia

The days of the Ordeal passed by. Blu took on many fighters and, soon, he found himself already at 5-0. All the momentum he gathered led to many spectators of the show to get behind him and cheer him loud during his fights. And he was definitely ready for his next challenge.

However, for now, he was simply seating in the front row with his family as they shared their joy with him.

"Woah! Dad! That was just awesome!" Tiago beamed as he jumped up and down in excitation while holding his father's wing.

"I though it was mathematically impossible for someone of your caliber to take down a sumo." Bia pointed out.

"Yeah, once you start moving, nothing can stop you. That's awesome." Carla added.

"You're really full of surprises, you know that?" Jewel said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hum, yeah, I guess." He blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Yo, Blu!" Someone called him. Blu turned around and saw his friends Rafael, his wife Eva, Nico and Pedro arriving in their row. Rafael was a toco toucan with black feathers, a white belly and a long orange beak. He was dressed in a blue carnival-themed top and orange shorts. Nico was a yellow canary with a green open jacket and shorts of the same colour along with his trademark bottlecap on his head. Pedro the red-crested cardinal was wearing the same thing as his best friend, but in black. As for Eva, she was a kee-billed toucan who looked likeRafael, but in female version and wore a purple hoodie top that ended at her ribs along with green shorts that complimented her plump butt.

"Hey, guys!" Blu waved back at them. "You came?"

"Of course, we couldn't miss that." Rafael said and gave a nudge to his macaw friend. "So you defeated this guy, Fa Bla Bla or something?"

Blu chuckled. "You're a bit late: that was my first fight. I had five now and I won them all."

"No kidding?!" Pedro said in surprise.

"That's awesome! I didn't knew you were that strong!" Nico added and exchanged a high-five with his friend.

"You're really impressing me." Eva said and poked Blu's nose with her feather. As Rafael seemed a bit jealous because of this gesture, Eva kissed his cheek, making him blush and smile.

"So, when's your next fight?" Pedro asked as he sat down along all the others.

"Later on today. But for now, we're gonna enjoy the next matches." Blu said just as the yellow macaw referee arrived in the middle of the Pit.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all sizes and species! It is time for the next fight! May I introduce to you the next fighters!" He repeated his usual speech.

Just then, the two participants came out from both opposite sides of the fighting zone. To Blu's surprise, one of them was none other than Bradley Jay, the grey-skinned macaw he met a few days ago, before his first match against Fallah Bahh. "Hey! I know this guy!" He pointed out.

"You met Bradley Jay?" Eduardo asked. "The participants of this year talks a lot about him. Apparently he's very strong."

"To my right," the ref continued. "With a record of 4-0, he is an independant fighter from no providence, BRADLEY JAY!"

He got cheered by a few fan girls who found him handsome and some guys who though he looked cool. He just politely waved his wings at them.

"And to my left, with a record of 2-1, she represents the House of Wisdom from the 5th providence, OLIVIA!"

Olivia was a female short-eared with light brown fur and many dark brown spots on her wings, chest and shoulders. She also hard black facial marks around her yellow eyes. Dressing side, she was wearing a dark blue top that had the symbol of a white eye with a white shirt underneath it and a pair of blue short jeans.

She got cheered by a spot of the arena that mainly consisted of owls. "What's the House of Wisdom?" Blu mumbled to Eduardo.

"To know it, you must first know what the 5th providence is." The elder macaw replied. "This providence mainly consists of owls' clans. The House of Wisdom is one of them and, as its name implies it, they cherish knowledge more than anything. I heard that they possess some of the greatest libraries from all the provindences."

"Really? That must be cool!" Blu said with excitation.

"The point is," Eduardo continued before his student could get carried away. "the owls of the House of Wisdom are well-respected and priorize strategy over raw strength in battle. Let's see how this young Olivia fades against someone like Bradley Jay."

The two opponents shook wings before stepping back. After a few seconds, the referee screamed: "BEGIN!" and Jay quickly drew his sword out in his wing. The blade was ice-blue with the edge line of it being purple.

"Wait, he can fight with his sword?" Blu asked in surprise.

"Yes." Eduardo nodded. "If you bring a weapon before the start of a round, you can use it. However, any weapons from the outside during a match are forbidden."

The two birds started walking around in cirlces with Olivia keeping an eye on Jay's sword as he was certainly going to use it. After many long seconds, the white macaw had enough messing around and charged with a rather good speed, swinging his sword at the short-eared owl who dodged it with great dexterity.

She repeated the gesture over and over again before grabbing Jay by the wing and making him flip over her shoulder and land hard back first on the rocky ground. She tried to follow with a foot stomp to his head, but he rolled out of the way and performed a leg sweep to make her fall.

"That would've hurt!" Pedro remarked, imaginating receiving a foot stomp to the face.

Quickly kicking up, Olivia got back on the defensive as she kept dodging Jay's sword attacks, though she ended up receiving a cut to her shirt which got opened and revealed her honey-coloured belly with brown spots. Swearing in her head, she jumped back to put some distance between herself and her opponent. The only problem was that only half the round's time passed and she won't have much time to rest.

Jay smiled and pointed his sword toward her. "You shoudl call it out. There's no point in following a match that you know you cannot win."

"Okay, looks like I'm gonna have to use my technique." The short-eared owl though and suddenly started tracing her talons on the ground, earning a confused look from Jay. Suddenly, she dashed at a bigger speed than before and went on the offensive for the first time of the match.

"What the?!" The white macaw though as he tried to block and dodge his opponent's attacks. "How did you get so fast?"

"This technique is called Dirty Talons." Olivia answered as she delivered a strong Roundhouse Kick to Jay's head which knocked him away. "I have worked many months to create it. As crazy as it sounds, we can find special energy into dirty things such as mud, dust, blood, or anything. I developped a way to absorb this energy through my talons by putting them in contact with the substance. To make this short, the more my talons get dirty, the more energy I get."

"Whoa! This is an impressive technique!" Rafael remarked with his eyes wide open.

"And me who though girls prefered to stay clean." Nico remarked.

The only problem with this technique was that there was not much dirt in the fighting zone safe for the little dust. So Olivia simply traced her talons in the dust a little more to get more energy and returned on the offensive. Try as he might, Jay couldn't avoid all her attacks and ended up receiving a few more strikes and kicks.

"So? Still thinking I'm too weak to win?" Olivia asked as Jay was panting on one knee and whipping saliva from his beak.

He then smirked. "I recognize it; you're way more impressive than I though. But don't go think you're the only one with a technique in reserve." He said and suddenly charged his sword with purple energy. "ENERGY SLASH!" He beamed and shot a slash of purple energy which touched directly Olivia, knocking her out of the fighting zone.

The referee called the match, marking a fifth victory for Bradley Jay. The crowd cheered well, safe for the section of the owls who were kinda disapointed. Nonetheless, Jay regained his sword and went to help Olivia back up.

"That was a cool match." He said with offering his wing.

"Yeah." She said with taking his wing and getting back up. "Looks like my chances of winning this year are very slim."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you,ll make a good result anyways." Jay assured with a smile which Olivia returned before they left under the clappings of the crowd.

"I'm gonna have to fight guys like this?" Blu asked and gulped.

"I told you this Ordeal won't be easy." Eduardo remarked.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the crowd, a certain female elf owl and male black owl were watching with interest. "Looks like we're gonna have some competition for this year, sis."

"Don't worry; nothing and certainly no one will stand in our way to glory, brother."


	4. Blu vs Bradley Jay

**Guys, before we start this chapter, Nightfly123 asked me to tell you that Fanfiction doesn't let him publish anything for some reason and that he will probably be inactive for a while until he finds out what it is.**

* * *

"Say what?!" Blu exclaimed in surrpise. He was currently backstage with Eduardo and his family.

"You heard me correctly; your next opponent is Bradley Jay." The elder macaw confirmed.

True to be told, Blu's last five victories did help boost up his self-confidence, but after seeing the white macaw in action the day before, he wasn't sure if he could fare up against him. "B-But how am I gonna defeat him? I mean, he's got a sword and can send energy with it; I only have Capoeira."

"Calm down, Blu." Jewel said and putted her wings on her husband's shoulders to calm him down. "You can beat him; you only need to find the right way."

"If you can take down a sumo, surely you can beat a guy with a sword!" Tiago pointed out.

This made Blu feel a bit better. "Thanks for the support, guys. You know what, I think I can actually make it."

"We should go now; the match is about to start." Eduardo said before taking Blu toward the Pit's arena. He waved at his family before following his father-in-law. Jewel took the kids back to their place in the crowd with their friends.

Back in the arena, Blu walked out at the same time as his white macaw friend from the opposite side. "Ladies and gentlemen of all size and species!" The ref made his speech again. "It is time for the next fight! May I introduce to you the next fighters! First, to my left, representing the Spix Macaw Tribe, from Rio de Janeiro, with a record of 5-0, BLU GUNDERSON!"

Getting used to it, Blu rose his wings in the air as he received cheers, mainly from the spix macaws' side.

"And to my right, with a record of 5-0, he is an independant fighter from no providence, BRADLEY JAY!"

He too was well received by the crowd. Then, he looked at Blu. "Well, looks like we're getting to fight finally." He remarked with a smirk. "I hope you'll be as good as when you defeated Fallah Bahh."

"I hope you'll do great too." Blu affirmed with a smirk, trying to hide his nervousness.

They both took their fighting stance as the ref called for the first round of the match to start. All the spectators were looking in silence and anticipation as the two opponents walked around in circles, looking for an opening in the other's defense. Blu particularly kept an eye on the white macaw's sword, expecting him to draw it out at any moment.

Eventually, he realized that Jay wasn't going to make the first move and decided to attack first by running forward and swinging his legs at the white macaw. This last one easily dodged and blocked them all before flying off in the air with strength.

"He's got a good defense." Blu though as he looked up at his opponent.

"Was that a warm up?" Jay asked as he flew back down and putted his ponytail over his shoulder. "Because I'm sure you can do WAY better than that."

"Yeah, I can." Blu nodded with re-adjusting his jacket on his shoulders. "Are you planning on using that sword of yours again?"

"This?" Jay asked with looking at his weapon before smirking and taking it out. "If you want. Here I come!"

Jay caught Blu off guard, smash the flat side of his sword right into his cheek which knocked him away. Using his agility, Blu performed some flips to regain his stance and then took off in the sky with Jay following him. Keeping his sword in his talons, Blu ducked a sword swing from Jay before replying with a spin kick to his chest that sent him crash down in the fighting zone's ground.

The young blue macaw tried to follow with a kick after doing many 450s, only for Jay to roll out of the way, letting his kick connect with the ground which slightly hurt it. The white macaw then slammed the handle tip of his sword into Blu's stomach, causing him to spit saliva and knock the air out of him.

"Darn it!" Blu though as he rubbed his hurt stomach and cheek too. "How am I gonna beat him? His defense and offence styles are too advanced for me. With speed and agility, maybe I could..."

"STOP!" The ref suddenly called. "Time's up! End of the first round! The next one will start in 1:30 minutes!"

"You lucky day." Jay mumbled as he regained his sword and returned in his spot as Blu went to join his family.

"Blu, drink this, quick!" Eduardo instructed as he gave his son-in-law a bottle of water which Blu immediately welcomed in his beak. His friends and family looked for any potential injury, but didn't found any one safe for a mark on his cheek and one on his stomach.

"My friend." To everybody's surprise, Olivia, the short-eared owl from yesterday, arrived in Blu's corner.

"Olivia? What are you doing here?" Blu asked her.

"I wanted to give you a little tip for your match: during my fight of yesterday, I noticed that Jay tends to leave openings to his face and left side upon using his sword. I noticed it a bit too late, but with your speed and agility, you should be able to use this to your advantage."

"She's right; I saw this too." Bia nodded.

"Okay, so I watch out for his sword, look for openings to his face and left side, and use my speed to counter-attack. Got it!" Blu said with a nod. "but why are you helping me, Olivia?"

The owl simply smiled. "You seem like a good guy and I'd like to see you stay in the course."

Blu thanked her one last time before the ref called the fighters back to start round 2.

"Round 2 begins!" He called.

As soon as he said that, Blu and Jay charged forward and met in the middle of the fighting zone with strikes, kicks, flips and all other sorts of attacks, looking to get the upper hand right off the bat. Blu remembered what Olivia told him and waited for Jay to take out his sword again.

Luckily for him, his Capoeira moves proved to be too much for Jay to handle which forced him to use his sword once more. While flipping and jumping all around to avoid the blade, Blu ended up ceasing his opportunity by kicking the next sword swing and caught Jay with an Hurricanrana, slamming his head hard on the rocky ground which made the whole crowd gasp because of the impact.

Blu jumped away as the ref started counting Jay down. However, the white macaw kicked up by the count of five and rubbed his visibly damaged head with his wing. He then glared at Blu.

"Alright, looks like I underestimated you a bit. But I won't hold anything back now!" He said and charged his sword with purple energy.

"Crap! Not that!" Blu though in his head and quickly moved out of the way before the energy slash could reach him.

Unfortunately, Jay didn't stopped there and rushed with great speed at the blue macaw, swinging his sword to land a cut on his right wing which started to bleed.

"He touched him!" Pedro exclaimed in horror.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted with her eyes wide open.

As Blu held his wing in pain, Jay took the opportunity to hit many punches and peaks to his unprotected stomach before finishing off with a powerful elbow smash across his beak, sending him down on the floor.

The ref started the 10 count and Blu could hear all his friends and family screaming words of encouragement to get back up. The young blue macaw didn't wanted to dissapoint them, but started doubting he could actually beat someone like Jay. It was then that an idea poped into his mind and made him kick up with a smirk on his beak.

"And Blu is up by the count of 6!" Rafael happily said and everybody cheered for their friend.

"You can still stand up after that? I'm impressed!" Jay remarked and was about to attack again, only to be stopped by the ref who announced the end of the second round.

After the minute-and-half of break during which Blu got bandages on his cut wing and inspiration words from his friends, the two warriors got back in the fighting zone, ready for round 3.

As soon as the ref called the round, Jay jumped high in the air, looking to strike his sword down on Blu who rolled out of the way in time, letting him bury his sword into the rocky ground. It was the perfect opportunity for Blu who used his quickness to grab Jay's ponytail with his wing and slap it right into his eye, making him groan in pain.

"My eye!" He groaned and let go of his sword to hold his face with his wings in pain.

Blu heard Eduardo screaming to jump on the opportunity and finish him off. It was exactly what he planned to do. Taking some momentum, Blu delivered a violent and power Trouble In Paradise (like WWE's Kofi Kingston's) right into the side of Jay's head, knocking his mind out and making him collapse on the ground.

The ref started the count and, by 8, the white macaw was about to get back up...only to fall back down, defeated.

"The winner of the match via countdown is BLU GUNDERSON!" The ref announced.

All of Blu's friends, family and the tribe cheered loudly as he rose his bandaged wing in victory despite himself being surprise of his success. As some medical birds helped Jay back up, Blu walked over to him.

"That was a great match." He said with offering his wing.

"Yeah." Jay nodded and shook his wing. "I hope we're gonna face again. You own me a rematch, got it?"

Blu nodded. "I'm sure looking forward to it." He then returned to see his friends and family who all congratulated him for his 6th victory in a row.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this match 'cause I worked a lot for it. Bradley Jay is my OC, BTW.**


	5. Break, encounters and tensions

After defeating Jay, Blu was left without any matches for the next day. He decided to spend it with his friends and family as he really needed some rest after those six tiring matches. Specially the one with Jay. He was currently at a restaurant of the arena to enjoy a good meal with everyone. Pedro was telling everyone a funny story.

"...And you know what the giraffe answered? 'I'm NECK of a good guy'." The cardinal finished and broke down laughing along with the others.

"Good one! Good one, bro!" Rafael said before taking another sip of his coconut juice.

"My friends!" Eduardo said as he suddenly stood up. "Attention please! I'd like us to take a toast for our friend Blu and all of his victories in the Ordeal!" He said with lifting his coconut which the others also did, causing Blu to blush.

"Come on, guys, that wasn't much." The young fighter assured bashfully.

"Stop being modest, little champion." Jewel said and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made everyone go 'awww' safe for the kids for frowned and did disgusted noises.

"You should enjoy your little time of glory while it lasts." A voice suddenly interrupted.

Blu and his friends all turned to see a group of owls arriving with two notable birds at their lead. One of them was a female elf owl of pretty small size with a white body, safe for her wings and face which were brown. She had some brown spots along her stomach and white markings on her face. She was dressed in a light blue triangle strapless top that was being held by a silver ring to a black collar around her neck and she also had light blue jeans which were lowered enough to show the strings of her black panties. She had green sleeves on her wings, except for her hands, and pretty long hair that were hiding a portion of her face.

The other one was what looked like a male screech owl but with entirely black feathers, blue jeans shorts and a black metal baseball bat tied by a strap on his back. His eyes were yellow and didn't seemed that friendly.

"Mistress Skyler? Senor Jameson?" Eduardo called up in surprise.

"Who are those guys?" Jewel whispered to her aunt Mimi.

"It's Skyler and Jameson from the Snowfall Clan, a clan from the 4th providence. From what I've heard, they are the most feared clan of the 4th providence and nobody wants to mess with them." The elder macaw whispered to her niece.

"We've seen you in action for the last days in the Pit of Doom." The black owl named Jameson said. "You've been pretty lucky, but at your place, I wouldn't get used to it."

"All those you defeated were just loosers compared to what's to come." The elf owl known as Skyler added with a smirk. "Now that the preliminaries are done, luck won't be enough to go any further for you."

Blu was getting slightly annoyed by their insolence. "Sorry to disappoint you, but luck hasn't anything to do in this. I win because I'm a strong fighter and nothing else."

"You? A strong fighter?" Skyler puffed before letting out a small chuckle. "Please, all you're doing is jumping and flipping in every direction like a headless chicken. I don't call this fighting at all."

Jewel glared at this elf owl with anger. Leader of clan or not, nobody was going to mock her husband after everything he did in this arena. So she stood up and went in front of Skyler. "Don't talk to my husband like that! As far as I'm concerned, he's more of a fighter than some guy with a bat and a half-portion who doesn't even now how to dress properly."

Jameson didn't took this insult well, but that was even less the case with Skyler who looked down at her clothes for a moment before glaring back up at the macaw. "I'd be careful if I was you; it may not seem like it, but I'm as old as you are."

The two girls were glaring at each other intensely until a white wing suddenly jumped between the two of them before they could jump at each other's throat. It belonged to a male snowy owl who had snow white feathers with black spots and yellow eyes. He was wearing a blue top on which was a drawing of a red apple along with red shorts. Blu's eyes widened as he recognized this owl: "Alex?!"

"Enough, Skyler and Jameson." He said with a stern tone. "You should get ready for your next matches instead of trying to ruin the celebrations of my young friend."

"Alex from the Forester Clan." Jameson remarked. "Trying to play heroes now?"

"Let it go, bro." Sky said as she took her brother's wing and glared at the snowy owl. "Let's go continue our path to win the Ordeal." With that, they left with their guards to which Alex simply scoffed before receiving a big hug from Blu.

"Alex! I didn't expected to see you here!" He beamed to which Alex smiled and returned the hug.

"You know this guy, Blu?" Jewel asked, forgetting that she was mad barely moments ago.

"Yes, he's called Alex and he helped Eduardo train me too." Blu explained as Alex shook wings with Eduardo before turning to Jewel.

"You're Jewel, right? Nice to meet you." He said with shaking her wing and then looked at her. "Blu always talked to me about your beauty; I see he didn't exagerated anything."

"He did that?" She asked with a giggle as Blu blushed bashfully.

"Thanks for sending those owl dudes away." Pedro thanked him as Nico nodded in agreement.

"Don't mention it." Alex said before looking in the direction they left with a glare. "Those guys from the Snowfall Clan think they have every right."

"You know this clan?" Mimi asked.

"Yes; they're from the 4th providence, just like my clan, the Forester Clan." Alex confirmed.

"So you're also from a clan?" Rafael asked.

"Yup, banana beak," that was the affectionate nickname he gave his toucan friend "I'm the son of Boron and Baran, leaders of the Forester Clan which values courage and justice above everything. 'We are the blades of the dawn', as says our family moto."

"That's deep." Blu nodded. "So you're participating in the tournament too?"

"Yes, my friend." Alex nodded with a smile. "I'm currently at 6-2. What about you?"

"6-0." Blu replied, slightly proud to have a better score than his trainer.

"Cool. But don't let it get to your head; I'm planning on winning this year, even if I have to face you." The snowy owl said with a pointing look of challenge which Blu returned.

"Then you're in for a world of challenge." A voice belonging to none other than Bradley Jay pointed out. The white macaw was accompanied by Olivia, the short-eared owl from the House of Wisdom.

"Hey, Jay." Blu said before looking at the other. "And Olivia. What are you doing together? Are you two on a date?" He asked which made Jay blush and Olivia laugh.

"Not at all, dude! We're just walking alongside, that's all!" The white macaw defended himself which made Olivia laugh even more.

"So you're the fighter from the Forester Clan I heard about?" Olivia asked Alex.

"Yup. And you are Olivia, right?" He asked to which she nodded. "That's funny; my brother have a similar name, Oly."

The friends all shared a good laugh before Jay brought another subject. "So the preliminaries are almost done; the finals are about to start. Think you guys have a chance of advancing?"

"I hope not for your well being." A newcomer said. It was a male bearded vulture of a pretty round shaped who was hiding almost all of his body with red and black Japanese robes and a black mask only leaving his orange eyes visible. He was accompanied by a small male crane dressed in red traditional Japanese robes and some well-armed guards.

"And who do we have the honnor to see?" Alex sarcastically asked.

"Sirs and myladies," the little crane said. "I am Sakamoto, servant of the great lord Tensai." He said with pointing his wing toward the big bird who looked pointingly to the fighters, but mostly Blu.

"Even Japaneses participate in this?" Blu mumbled to Eduardo.

"Yes, like I said, anyone are welcome to participate in the Ordeal of the Mighty." He answered with a little smile.

"So you are this rising star I've heard about." Tensai said in a grumbling voice that had a small Japanese accent behind it. "To me, you look like nothing more than a blueberry looking to get squashed!"

"Stand back, Tensai!" It was Fallah Bahh who arrived with a few birds like him with panda facepainting. "Leave my friend alone."

Tensai simply scoffed behind his mask and walked away with his suit following. "Thanks, Fallah Bahh." Blu thanked the Philipian pelican.

"No problem, little Blu." He replied and looked over at the table's occupants. "So who are your wife and kids? I'd like to meet them."

"That would be me." Jewel said. "And those are our kids, Bia, Carla, and Tiago."

"My gosh! You're so beautiful! And they're so adorable!" He said with a surprisingly childish tone as he kneeled to be at the kids' size. "I'm Fallah Bahh, the leader of the Panda Clan from the 3rd providence."

The kids actually jumped on the pelican's shoulders as he was very nice with them, making the adults smile. "You know, at first, I though that this Fallah Bahh was going to be a mindless brute, but he's actually very cool." Blu mumbled to Rafael who nodded in agreement.

"What's going on here?" Asked yet another intruding voice. This time, it belonged to a female macaw who seemed to be a military one, but it was hard to say with the black sheets covered her whole body safe for her turquoise eyes. She was accompanied by some kind of Egyptian suit of military and yellow macaws.

"Princess Siax?" Eduardo asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"A princess now?!" Blu though and rubbed his head.

The princess in question gave a clear smile behind her mask. "Well, I'm participating in the tournament too: is it a crime to just take a little turn around?" She asked before turning her attention toward Blu. "And beside, I too wanted to meet the famous newcomer who have yet to loose a match."

Blu quickly shook his head and gave a polite bow. "I-I'm Blu Gunderson, your majesty."

She giggled. "I know: the announcer must have told it many times by now. And you don't have to call majesty; I don't have that big of an ego."

"I don't understand; what is a princess doing in this tournament?" Eva asked with a wing of her hip.

"Well, I just want to win for my people and prove that even a princess like me can be a badass." She explained before looking at Blu. "I hope to face you in the finals. Until then, good luck." She said and winked at him before walking away with her suit.

Blu blushed a bit because of the wink. "I hope to face you too." He called before noticing that Jewel was giving him a pointing look. "In all good sportsmanship." He added which made the others either laugh or roll their eyes.

* * *

Later on, the officials of the Ordeal were meeting a certain group of owls. Jameson stepped toward them. "So it's settled then? You're gonna change the matches orders for tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, Senor Jameson." One of the officials said with a nod.

"Perfect." Skyler said with a smirk as she pressed her hands together. "I can't wait to see how he'll look after this..."

* * *

 **Thank you Skyler The Elf Owl and Jameson The Phoenix Owl for allowing me to use your OCs. Alex and everyone else safe for Blu and the other main Rio characters belongs to me.**


	6. Blu vs Tensai & Fallah Bahh vs Jameson

The next day, Blu stood in the middle of the fighting arena, waiting for his next opponent. Should he win this fight, he would make another step to the preliminaries. It was a lot of pressure on his shoulders, but his friends and family's support made him feel confident about all of this.

The match's referee arrived and made the usual introduction. "Ladies and gentlemen of all size and species!" The ref made his speech again. "It is time for the next fight! May I introduce to you the next fighters! First, to my left, representing the Spix Macaw Tribe, from Rio de Janeiro, with a record of 6-0, the Capoeira Master BLU GUNDERSON!"

Usual cheers for the underdog hero.

"And to my right from Tokyo, Japan, with a record of 9-2, LORD TENSAI!"

The bearded vulture arrived with Sakamoto who removed his robes to reveal that he was wearing various black Japanese tattoos across his chest and face which only made him look more intimidating. He also had a set of red wrestling boxers to hide his crotch. He gave his usual deadly glare to his opponent.

"This guy's bigger than Fallah Bahh, but I can still take him down!" Blu though.

As Jewel, the kids and Blu's friends were all cheering for him, Alex looked with focused look. "Come on, Blu. Show me what you learned from our training!"

"Let the match BEGIN!" The ref called.

Barely was the match called that Tensai already surprised Blu with an headbutt that knocked him down, surprising the macaw with such speed. He didn't stopped and immediately grabbed Blu by the air to hit an elbow drop through his chest on the ground, making him cough a bit. As if that wasn't enough, he once again grabbed Blu and headbutted him again before hitting another elbow drop.

Fallah Bahh winced at this. "Lord Tensai is known for being ruthless; I see he's up to his reputation."

After stopping his series of attacks, Tensai let the ref count Blu down, but he quickly kicked up at 5. Not allowing him to rest, he caught him from behind in a headlock, almost cutting the blood to his head with his big wings. "Darn it! If this keeps up, I'll be down three times before the round even ends!" The spix macaw though.

Struggling desperately, Blu started delivering elbow strikes to Tensai's strong chest which somehow made him loose his grip enough for Blu to feel the blood in his head again. However, the vulture made sure to keep the upper hand by hitting a knee strike in Blu's stomach and then passed his leg over Blu's wing to pin it down on the ground for a Fujiwara Armbar submission hold.

"Ouch! This looks painful!" Pedro said as he frowned in pain while Nico hide behind his bottle cap, too afraid to watch this.

"Come on, Blu! Don't give up!" Jewel screamed at the top of her lungs.

But it was easier said than done. With all this strength, Blu felt like his wing was going to snap anytime soon. However, he wasn't going to go down without a fight and managed to bend his body far enough and used his agility to deliver a kick right to Tensai's head which stunned him and made him let go of Blu's wing which he rubbed the pain off from. Quickly taking back from the kick, Tensai growled and tried to grab Blu who took off in the sky and dived to deliver a flip kick right on top of his skull.

He had time to jump around and deliver a few more kicks, including a drop one to Tensai's head before the ref called for the end of the first round. He quickly went in his corner to rest a bit.

"Like with Fallah Bahh, don't let his size impress you, Blu!" Eduardo instructed.

"From what I can see, Tensai got a very short temper. use that to your advantage." Jay pointed out.

"And remember: aim for his head and legs - those are always a giant's weaknesses." Alex finished before Blu left for the second round.

After the ref gave the call, Tensai immediately rushed at Blu for a clothesline which this last one ducked by rolling forward and replied with a Trouble In Paradise to the vulture's head, stunning him even more after the previous kicks. Remembering what his friends told him, Blu followed with a dropkick to the vulture's leg to make him fall down on one knee and giving him an opening. He hit a Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head before ultimately finishing his combo by catching his head between his two legs and slamming it so hard on the rocky ground that it knocked the lights out of him.

The ref checked on him before giving his decision. "Participant Tensai is no longer able to fight! The winner of this match is BLU GUNDERSON!"

The spix macaw section erupted with cheers a their champion's victory, the same going for his friends and family. As he went to them to receive congratulations and hugs, little did he knew that the Snowfall Clan representatives were looking at him with Jameson frowning.

"He took Lord Tensai faster than I though!" He growled.

"Do not worry, brother; it was only the first part of the program." His sister assured with a little smirk. "You know what he will get next time."

The black owl simply gave a shrug. "It's my turn to fight anyways. Better get going." He said with walking away.

* * *

"Good luck for your match, Fallah Bahh." Blu told his pelican friend.

"Thanks, Blu. I'm planning on winning." He replied and walked toward the fight arena.

"To my right," the ref started introducing again "with a record of 13-7, he is the leader of the Panda Clan from the 3rd providence, FALLAH BAHH!"

The Panda Clan members cheered for their leader who rose his wings in glory.

"And to my left," the ref continued "with a record of 8-2, he represents the Snowfall Clan from the 4th providence, the Devil Darkness JAMESON!"

He got cheered mainly by the owl section. Blu tilted his head curiously. "Devil Darkness? that sounds a bit much for a nickname. And what's this baseball bat he's carrying on his back?"

"I can't be sure, I've never saw him in a fight." Alex replied. "But there are rumors saying that this bat is carrying strong powers."

"Like Jay's sword?"

"Kinda."

"Let the match BEGIN!" The ref called, starting the first round.

Fallah Bahh took his Sumo stance while Jameson barely looked interested. "Can you just throw this off so I can advance in this tournament?"

The pelican was surprised by the owl's insolence. "I'll show you, you little jerk!" He said with running forward, ready to squash the owl.

However, this last one simply smirked and dodged the sumo's attack before grabbing his black metal bat and smashing it right into his leg, snapping it in two. Everybody gasped in horror as Fallah Bahh collapsed on the ground and held his poor leg in pain, screaming out loud. Surprisingly, Jameson didn't stopped there and smashed his bat into the poor pelican's back, badly damaging his column, and another time behind the head to knock him out.

The ref didn't even have to go check on him and the match ended at its first seconds. "Participant Fallah Bahh is no longer able to fight! The winner of the match is JAMESON!"

Nobody was very pleased about this - specially for the Panda Clan - and Blu rushed at his pelican friend's side. "Fallah! Hey, Fallah! Are you alright?" As the medical team arrived, he turned to glare at Jameson. "Why did you do that?! You already won after smashing his leg! You didn't had to go any further!"

"I don't give a damn!" The black owl harshly replied. "This guy was weak and didn't even deserved to be called a warrior. Just like you..."

It was too much. Blu angrily rushed toward Jameson, only for Alex to get in the way and stopping him with his wing. "No, Blu. Don't give him a reason to disqualify you from the Ordeal." He said before glaring at the black owl. "But should one of us face him, I can guarantee you that he'll be out of this tournament forever."

Blu gave a nod. "We agree on that..."

* * *

 **Blu defeated Tensai and Fallah Bahh got eliminated from the Ordeal. YOU'RE GOONA PAY FOR THAT, JAMESON! But we're still friends, don't worry :)**


	7. Power of the Forester Clan

Blu came back from seeing Fallah Bahh at the infirmary and joined his friends back in the arena's audience.

"So? Is Fallah Bahh alright?" Rafael asked in concern.

"He's badly injured; but he'll survive," Blu answered before giving an angry glare. "How could that dumb owl do such a thing to him?! He already had won; there was no point in going any further!" His wings hardened and he trembled in anger.

Alex suddenly putted a wing on his shoulder to get his attention. "Don't worry, pal; we'll kick those jerks out of the Ordeal and win it in the bag!" they exchanged a fist-bump after that.

Suddenly, a officer of the tournament arrived. "Mr. Blu? Is it almost time for your next match?"

Blu and Eduardo looked in confusion. "What do you mean? He already had a match not too long ago."

"Well, he have another planned one that starts very soon. What do you want me to say? I'm not the organizing the matches, I'm just announcing them," he said with walking away.

"This is not normal," Eduardo said with looking down "Usually, a fighter doesn't have two matches in a row so soon in the Ordeal."

"Don't worry, sir; I can pull it off! I still have a lot of energy!" Blu declared with enthusiasm.

"If you say so, but that's still strange," Eduardo said before flying away and leading Blu in the fighting zone.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all size and species!" The ref made his speech again. "It is time for the next fight! May I introduce to you the next fighters! First, to my left, representing the Spix Macaw Tribe, from Rio de Janeiro, with a record of 7-0, the Capoeira Master BLU GUNDERSON!"

"And to my right, from Egypt, with a record of 8-0, the Princess of Beauty, SIAX!"

The military macaw arrived still being completely covered by black sheets. She gave a glance to Blu who looked in confusion.

"You're not really planning on fighting with all those sheets, are you?"

"Not exactly," she answered with what Blu guessed was a grin behind her mask.

"Let the match BEGIN!" the ref announced after making they both were ready.

As Blu got into his fighting stance, Siax rose her wings and, with swift movements, removed all the sheets from her body... and instantly, Blu understood why she wore them in the first place.

She was an absolutely gorgeous military macaw lady around the same age as Blue with radiant green feathers that shone under the sunlight. She had a perfectly curvy body figure with just the right amount of pudge and clearly took care of her looking every day. She was wearing a top made of golden coins that covered her breasts and a skirt of the same material that left her legs exposed. She had golden bracelets on her wings and ankles, a golden necklace around her neck, and an Egyptian eye tattoo on her belly.

Saying that all the men in the arena looked at her in awe would be an understandment.

"Oh. my. GOSH! She's the hottest hot wing I've ever seen!" Pedro shouted, close to drooling along with Nico.

"I totally agree!" Rafael nodded before seeing Eva shooting him a piercing glare. "Outside of you, of course! He, he," he quickly corrected.

Back in the fighting zone, Siax walked toward Blu, her tail dancing elegantly behind her, and gave him a seductive smile with her emerald eyes. This distracted him long enough for her to deliver a strong spin kick across his face, sending him stumbling backward and leaving a burning pain in his cheek.

Rubbing it off, he got on the offense and started jumping and flipping all around Siax who had a surprisingly good defense, blocking and dodging his attacks. Eventually, however, he managed to catch her head with his legs and make her flip with an Hurricanrana before getting ready to strike her in the face.

Unfortunately, it was at this moment that she did THAT face with her seductive smile. Blu instantly froze which gave her the time to break free and spin to smash her tailfeathers into his face. Needles to point out Jewel was starting to feel jealous from seeing her mate taking a beatdown simply because of another girl's beauty.

Before both birds could clash again, the ref called for the end of the first round and Siax winked at Blu before turning around and walking elegantly back to her corner while he did the same.

"What happened back there?" Jewel asked with a deadly glare.

"Huh, well..." Blu nervously tried to find an explanation with rubbing the back of his head.

"Now's not the time for that!" Alex interrupted. "Blu is getting his butt kicked by this princess, so unless we want his score to turn to 7-1, we need to find a way to help him."

"Siax's technique is to use her good looks to distract her opponents and leave them open to her attacks," Bia explained. "So, unless dad can fight without looking at her, I don't see the solution."

A huge smile suddenly appeared on Blu's face. "I have an idea! Thanks Bia!"

The other were puzzled, but Blu still went back in the fighting zone after the ref called them for the second round. As Siax once again again started moving her beautiful body with elegance, Blu smirked and surprisingly closed his eyes.

"What?!" Siax exclaimed in surprise. "He's closing his eyes? Nobody has ever done with me before. Nonetheless, he won't get distracted by my beauty, but he won't see me attacking either."

With that, she charged for a kick. Blu used his ability to hear to sense the attack coming and dodged it. While he could sense and hear Siax's attacks coming and be able to avoid them, he unfortunately couldn't counter-attack as she moved too fast for him to have the chance too. Then, an idea popped into his mind. A crazy one that could cause problem but was still worth trying.

Siax dashed forward, looking for a violent kick...which Blu didn't dodged and fully took into his stomach, spitting saliva. This caused his friends to look in horror to see him getting touched.

"Got him!" Siax happily though...

...before Blu smirked and grabbed her leg to deliver a strong kick at the back of it (dangerously close to her rear). Knowing Siax was suffering too much to try to seduce him, he opened his eyes and jumped to catch her head with his legs and slammed it really hard on the rocky ground, knocking her out.

The ref came to check on her and gave his decision. "Participant Siax is knocked out and can't continue this match! The winner by KO is BLU GUNDERSON!"

The spix macaw tribe cheered loudly as their hero continued his undefeated streak and made one more step toward winning the Ordeal. However, the Snowfall Clan was far from being happy.

"He went through it with little-to-no problem at all again! Dang it!" Jameson angrily said, hoping that beating down his friend in front of him would have caused Blu to loose his temper and get disadvantaged in this match.

"Don't worry, brother; everything is going according to the plan," Skyler assured with a smirk on her beak.

"Whatever, it's my turn anyways," Jameson said and walked away.

Back to our heroes' side, Blu was receiving congratulations from his friends. "Closing your eyes to avoid her attraction trick and voluntarily taking a hit to catch her was a very smart move," Olivia pointed out.

"Yeah; it has always been brain over brawn for me," Blu admitted before turning to Jewel. "I'm sorry for letting her beauty distract me. You're not mad?"

Jewel grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him right in her face, making him gulp nervously. However, she just putted him into a deep kiss which surprised him and made him blush, but he soon enjoyed it while the others were charmed (safe for the kids).

"She's not mad at him, luckily," Pedro remarked.

I'll go; it's my turn to fight," Alex said and flew toward the fighting zone.

"Good luck, Alex!" Blu called.

Alex and Jameson both went into the fighting zone with with former planning to making the latter suffer for what he did to Fallah Bahh.

"Introducing first, to my left, with a record of 8-2, he represents the Snowfall Clan from the 4th providence, the Devil Darkness JAMESON!"

He got cheered by the owls in the arena.

"And to my right, with a record of 8-2, he represents the Forester Clan from the 4th providence, the Forest Hero, ALEX!"

He was more cheered by the owls and the arena alongside his friends.

The ref barely started the first round that Jameson charged at Alex, swinging his baseball bat at him. Luckily, the snowy owl was fast enough to dodge every one of his attacks, though he wasn't fighting back.

"What's the problem? Can't touch me, slow poke?" Alex provoked Jameson which worked as he attacked even harder than before.

Seeing swinging his bat wasn't getting him anywhere, the black owl decided to charge his weapon with darkness energy. "TAKE THAT!" he screamed and shot a darkness energy slash toward Alex.

The snowy owl swiftly dodged the attack and charged his right wing with orange energy. "Not bad, but now's my turn. APPLE SMASH!"

Dashing with incredible speed, he smashed Jameson right in the stomach which knocked the wind out of him and sent him fly outside of the fighting and into the audience. The ref flew up to him and checked if he was still alive.

"Participant Jameson is no longer able to fight! The winner of this match is ALEX!"

Everybody was surprised that Alex won with only one attack, but still cheered him on. "Nice one, Al!" Blu happily beamed "That was awesome!"

Alex nodded and exchanged a high-five with him while Skyler was glaring him from the other side of the arena.

"As soon as I'm done with this macaw, I'll take it on you, snowy owl!"


	8. Blu vs Khali

Following their respective match, Blu and Alex decided to go backstage and relax a bit. They were currently eating some apples that have been cultivated by Alex's clan.

"Hmmm!" Blu moaned at the sweet taste in his mouth. "Those are delicious, Alex! Were did your clan found these apples?"

"We didn't found them," the snowy owl replied before taking a bite of an apple himself, "it's a specialty of my clan. We're not called the Forester Clan for nothing; earth holds no more secret for us, specially in matter of fruits."

"Speaking of which, what was that attack you used to take down Jameson in one shot...Apple Smash, right?"

"Yes," Alex nodded, "it's a technique I developed myself. I would lie to say that you could learn it too, but to do so, you need to have been in contact and harmony with earth for quite a while. And I think you did more with your computers than earth, right?" he asked with a chuckle which Blu shared.

Then, the referee bird arrived. "Mr. Blu, it's time for your next match," he announced.

Both Blu and Alex looked at him with confused looks. "what are you talking about? He already had two matches today. That's enough."

The ref simply shrugged. "I'm not the one planning the matches; I just coach them. See you in a few minutes," he said with flying back in the arena.

Blu and Alex exchanged confused looks, but then agreed to continue their conversation later and followed the ref back in the arena.

The ref made his speech again. "It is time for the next fight! May I introduce to you the next fighters! First, to my left, representing the Spix Macaw Tribe, from Rio de Janeiro, with a record of 8-0, the Capoeira Master BLU GUNDERSON!"

"And to my right, representing India, from Mumbai, India, with a record of 18-1, THE GREAT KHALI!"

Blu have a surprised look upon hearing his opponent's record, but it only grew bigger upon seeing his opponent in question. It was a giant military macaw who was a lot taller than Blu and his wings were so big that it looked like they could crush rock. Along with this size, the glance in his eyes indicated that he looked ready to kill.

"Who the hell is that?!" Blu though without stopping looking at him.

"Oh no..." Alex mumbled, "I heard about this guy - The Great Khali, one of the most dangerous fighters in the world."

"He's really that strong?" Rafael asked in concern for his friend.

"To give you an idea, the only defeat he got on his record was a disqualification for refusing to stop attacking his opponent after the match ended. This man's a true beast from what I've heard," Alex said which created concern for Jewel and the kids.

However, Blu wasn't about to back down after so many fights and having an undefeated streak. "Are you ready?" the ref asked to which they both nodded, Blu more nervously. "Then let this match BEGIN!"

The Great Khali let out a piercing battle cry as he ran at surprising speed toward Blu and swung his giant wing at the spix macaw who performed a flip to dodge him, but still lost a few feathers as the wing rubbed on his side, making him groan.

"This guy is more dangerous than I though!" Blu though as he jumped to put some distance between himself and this monster.

Khali charged again and lifted his fist to slam it down on Blu who dodged it again, letting it crash in the rock, and replied with a Somersault Kick under his squared jaw. To Blu's horror, this attack barely affected him. He kept swinging his giant wings at Blu who used his agility to dodge and reply with kicks, all more useless one than the other.

"Crap!" Blu swore before flying up in the air in hopes of getting away and having time to think of a strategy. Unfortunately, Khali didn't gave him that chance as he started grabbing the big rocks scattered across the fighting zone and threw them at Blu.

He did managed to dodge them, but it also ruined his plan of thinking of another strategy. Then, another idea popped into his mind; he flew down at quick speed to make Khali think he was going for a straight attack...only to suddenly stoped and flap his wings to send dust flying everywhere and blindfold him.

It worked as Khali lost sight of Blu and started smashing away randomly. Taking benefit of the surprise effect, Blu discretely went behind the giant to hit a Trouble In Paradise behind his head which knocked him down and out.

The ref came to make the countdown, but stopped at three, surprising everyone that he could get up so fast. Standing tall, the Great Khali gave Blu a deadly glare full of rage, like someone about to commit a cold blood murder.

Before he could react, the giant charged and punched Blu in the stomach so hard that he spat saliva and fell on the ground. He then wrapped his wings around his waist and locked him into a Bear Hug, putting so much pressure that Blu let out a piercing scream of pain.

Despite all his efforts and struggling, Blu could not break free and ended up passing out from the pain. The ref called for the bell to end the match which marked Blu's first defeat.

However, Khali refused to let go of his opponent and pressed harder until the sound of bones snapping was heard. "BLU!" Eduardo shouted in shock and was about to interfere, but got stopped by the referees.

Khali didn't stopped there as he then grabbed Blu's head into one wing and lifted him high before slamming it so hard on the rocky ground that it cracked. He finished by hitting an elbow drop on his back before Alex rushed in to hit his Apple Smash across Khali's jaw, snapping it and sending him flying away.

The medical team rushed at Blu's side, leaving all his family and friends to look in horror as he was carried away on a litter.

"You bastard..." Alex angrily mumbled as he glanced at Khali who was still laying down with a lot of blood flowing out of his beak.

* * *

 **Fun trivia: The Great Khali is the name of a real former WWE wrestler.**


	9. Blu vs Skyler

Blu groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, though his head was hurting a lot. After examining his surroundings, he realized that he was at the arena's infirmary, laying in a soft nest.

"W-What am I doing here?" he asked himself as he gently rubbed his head.

"Dad!" Before Blu could try to figure out the situation, he was suddenly caught into a triple hug attack.

"Kids! Softly!" Blu coughed as his kids were hurting his sides which, now that he realized it, were EXTREMELY sensitive.

"Sorry," they said at unison as they let go of him.

"Darmn! what happened? My body is hurting everywhere," Blu moaned as he looked and saw that he had bandages around his head, wings, back and stomach, ribs and waist.

"The doctor gave his diagnostic," Bia said, "you got many bruises and injuries near the abdominal sections of your wings and head."

Then, everything came back to his mind; how he got his ass kicked by the Great Khali and got ruthlessly beaten down. He tried to stand up, but a sharp pain prevented him from doing so.

"You shouldn't move; the doctor said you're gonna need some rest before being good again" Blu looked up to see Eduardo, Jewel and all his friends coming in the room. Jewel quickly gave him an hug, while trying to be careful not to press too hard.

"Thank god you're fine!" she exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"Yes, I am," Blu said with a little smile before noticing Alex looking at him with an over serious look. "What is it, Alex?"

"Blu, I made some research while you were out and guess what I found: your match was a set up!"

This caused the macaw to widen his eyes in shock. "A set up?!"

"Yes, someone wants you out of the Ordeal."

"What?! Who? And why?" Jewel asked with anger in her voice as she seemed ready to tear appart this responsible person.

Alex's face took a more angry expression. "Skyler and Jameson from the Snowfall clan."

This announce made everyone gasp in shock. "Them? Why?" Rafael asked.

"They competed in the Ordeal many times in the past, but never actually won," Alex continued to explain. "From what I've heard, Skyler and Jameson trained really hard to win this year, but upon hearing that you, Blu, a rising star who have yet to loose a match, they saw you as a threat and tried to make sure you ended up out even without facing them. Actually, you were not supposed to have so many matches today, but they knew about what you could do, so the Snowfall Clan made an arrangement with the committee to get you in many matches in the same day."

"What?!" Jewel cried. "And they allowed her to do that?!"

"Yes," Alex nodded sadly, "unfortunately, the clan covered all evidences of their involvement. And the committee can't do anything; the Snowfall Clan is untouchable."

"So they're just gonna go away with it?! That's not fair!" Blu angrily shouted.

"Don't worry; that was only the bad news," Alex announced with a smirk. "Since he continued attacking you after the match, Khali got disqualified and you still are undefeated. Your next match is for tomorrow and it's gonna be against Skyler. If you win, you're gonna go to the finals. And if I win too, I'll go along."

He then pressed a wing against his chest. "Blu, as heir of the Forester Clan, I promise that Skyler won't get away with her crimes. If you don't beat her, I swear that I will beat her so badly that all the bones of her body will be broken."

The two friends then exchanged a fist-bump.

* * *

Blu followed his family's advice to rest until the day after, but the damages he received from Khali scarred on. Despite the pain, Blu was determined to face and defeat Skyler. He just hoped it wasn't her plan to injure him before their match and take the advantage.

Blu, accompanied by Eduardo, made his way into the arena where he got cheered very loudly. "Be careful with her, Blu," Eduardo mumbled to his protégé, "from what I've heard, Skyler is know for her psychological fighting style which includes driving her opponent insane with endless taunting. You're gonna need to keep a good head level, if you want to win. Got it?"

Blu nodded and stepped forward.

"It is time for the next fight! May I introduce to you the next fighters! First, to my left, representing the Spix Macaw Tribe, from Rio de Janeiro, with a record of 9-0, the Capoeira Master BLU GUNDERSON!"

"And his opponent, to my right, representing the Snowfall Clan from the 4th providence, with a record of 22-5, SINISTER SKY!"

Introductions aside, Blu and Skyler wasted no time and started the battle with back and forth attacks, showing no signs of stopping. The crowd grimaced in pain as both competitors dropped the most vicious attacks a bird could.

"My goodness! Someone is looking to be more ruthless than ever!" Skyler taunted as she blocked and dodged all of Blu's attacks.

"Whatever, asshole!" Blu retorted back. Despite driving his anger within each attack, Skyler continued to dodge every attack he could muster.

"Come on, Blu, is that how you're thanking me?"

"Thank you for what?" Blu asked with a confused look.

"For a strong fighter, you sure are foolish in every way I was told," Skyler sneered methodically as he flipped over the spix macaw, delivering a spinning heel kick across his face. The attack only fueled Blu as he spun around to get a hold of the elf owl. Skyler waved out of the way and tripped Blu, pinning his body on the ground with her foot.

"Ah, little Blu, you shouldn't have played with the big boys, or in this case, big girls. You're just a worthless trash like you were, when you discovered your tribe."

"Keep it together, Blu! He's trying to get in your head!" Alex nervously said.

Blu whipped Skyler's foot off his chest and scrambled to confront his adversary. "Really? You sure seem to fear me! Why did you planned my matches then?"

"Oh, you want to know? So I could do this!" Skyler replied, rushing at Blu with tremendos speed.

The spix macaw went to block Skyler attack, but wasn't prepared for what she had in mind. The elf owl shifted to Blu's left side and jabbed her beak into the macaw's midsection. A great deal of pain shot up Blu's spine as he collapsed down on one leg.

The damage done by Khali returned to Blu as he felt his wings burning with pain. Before he could recuperate, Skyler went in and roundhouse kicked the downed Blu, knocking him to the ground. Of course, he wasn't done and managed to get back up by the count of 6, but he could feel his body being almost paralyzed.

"He knows for my injuries! I can't keep going like this if he continues striking my sides!" Blu though.

"Oh, little Blu hurt?" Skyler laughed. The elf owl took a great pleasure as Blu cringed in pain while barely keeping himself standing after being knocked down. He shook off the attack and charged at Skyler again.

Again, the elf owl went for Blu's sides, but he predicted it and rolled out of harm's way. Akyler jumped to the sky and built momentum for a diving attack. Blu lifted his arms and braced himself for Skyler's attack, but the owl shifted at the last second. She clearly wanted to mock Blu's inability to fly up to her in his current condition.

"Pathetic, you'll always be pathetic, little Blu. I feel sorry for Jewel. She could have gotten with someone stronger, but she winded up with a useless pack of feathers like you. I also feel pity for your three kids as your weakness will rub off to them," Skyler kept taunting.

"That tears it! She's dead!"

Unleashing the most ferocious roar he could muster, Blu madly soared after Skyler, ignoring the mind screaming at his body as it deteriorates from his previous injuries. Skyler smirked as she jumped sideways, targeting Blu's weakened sides. Blu cried out in pain as his paralysis came back to his arms, his body collapsing on the earth with a loud tud.

"BLU!" Jewel screamed in horror as his other friends were looking in shock as well.

Blu's crashing brought everyone in the arena on their feet as the underdog hero was laying lifeless on the ground. Jewel couldn't take it anymore and was about to rush to her mate, only to be held back by Rafael and Jay.

"Let me go! I've gotta stop him or Blu will become paralyzed!"

"Wait, Jewel! Look!" Jay said and pointed at the fighting zone.

To everyone's astonishment, Blu stood up from the ground. However, the damage was already done as he shakily held himself up. Skyler too was surprised by his resistance, but quickly shrugged it off.

"You should have remained on the ground, boy!" Skyler said with anger as she rose her talons, looking to end this fight.

Luckily, before she could attack, the ref called the end of the first round.

This gave Blu the chance to return to his corner. "How are you doing, Blu?" Eduardo asked even though the answer was clear.

"Terrible!" Blu groaned. "Just talking is painful for me!"

"In this case..." Eduardo mumbled with looking down at the ground.

"I know, dad, I have no other choices..."

"NO! WAIT!" Jay suddenly said, causing every eye to turn toward him. "I wanted to give it to my sister, but looks like you need it more than her," the white macaw mumbled and then gave a strange purple fruit along with a pair of white and green gloves to Blu.

"What are these? I've never seen this kind of fruit in the jungle. And what are these gloves for?" Blu asked.

"Just eat the fruit, put the gloves on, and give this little biatch a good beating for me," Jay said before walking away.

The friends exchanged confused looks, but Blu then ate the fruit. A few seconds later, Blu felt all the pain and paralysis leave his body and get replaced by incredible new energy.

"Hey! I'm feeling better!" he happily cheered before putting the gloves on, still wondering their use.

"I know those gloves," Olivia said and then started whispering words into Blu's ear so that nobody would hear. He soon widened his eyes in surprise.

"Really? Thanks,Olivia! I'm going to round 2!" Blu announced with determination as he returned in the fighting zone.

As if he never faced Khali, Blu marched into the fighting zone, his head high. This surprised Skyler who wondered why the effects of the hits she gave him faded, but she quickly shook it away and got ready to win once and for all.

Thet match started as usual, though Blu got the upper hand this time as he could now jump and flip as he wished to. Skyler's tactics were no longer working on the spix macaw.

"WILL YOU STOP MOVING!" Sky shouted as she dashed at Blu, looking to claw him with her talons.

Surprisingly, Blu stood still and simply lifted one hand at her. As she got too close, his gloved hand shot fire. Fire! The little elf owl move din time to dodge it, but it left a burning mark on her cheek.

"What?!" was the word to come out of her beak as well as Blu's friends'.

"Yes, those magic gloves allow the user to shoot fire," Olivia explained with a smile.

Rubbing her burning mark, Skyler returned on the offensive, but Blu easily dodged all her attacks and flipped around with grimaces to tease her more. Skyler ended up loosing her cool and jumping toward him, only for Blu to catch her with his legs and send her crashing on the ground with an Hurricanrana.

The ref counted her down to 5 before she kicked up, her glare filled with rage. "Wanna play this game? Okay, I'm gonna show you what I can do too!"

She started focusing really hard and soon, lightning started coming out of her wings. This surprised Blu who shot a jet of flames with his wings just in time to counter her lightning beam. Soon, this turned into an elemental battle with fire and lightning flying everywhere.

A fireball ball flew close to Pedro who ducked it in time, but still got hair feathers burned. "Hey! Watch where you shoot!"

As the second round was getting close to an end, both Blu and Skyler were covered of burning marks from their attacks. However, Blu then laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Sky asked.

"Well, since you really want to drag me out, I though I could show you my best technique," Blu said with a smile.

"What?! Impossible; you're bluffing! You can't possibly have another technique after all that!"

"You think?" Blu asked and then focused his energy. Soon, he exploded with energy and his feathers went from blueberry blue to apple red and his eyes became turquoise like his mate's. "Trance Mode!"

"What's this technique?!" Rafael asked in surprise.

"It's Trance Mode, a technique I taught him," Alex said. "It's a temporal transformation to that increase the user's power by 1.5. It can only be activated by building aggressiveness in the way of taking or giving damages. While in this mode, the user also gets access to new techniques.

Back in the fighting zone, Blu started moving at such high speed that Skyler had difficulties following his moves. Whenever he would appear beside her, she would try to hit him, only for him to disappear and re-appear beside her again.

Eventually, Blu had enough toying with her and delivered a strong kick under her chin to send her in the air and then lifted a wing in her direction. "Time to finish this! RED FIREBALL!"

A big red fireball came out of his wing and flew up at incredible speed to impact with Skyler and caused a big firework. A few second after, the elf owl came crashing down, her body completely burned and unconscious. The ref checked on her and give his decision.

"Fighter Skyler is no longer able to continue! The winner of this match is BLU GUNDERSON!"

The arena erupted with cheers for Blu as this last one returned to his normal form and panted. Even though all his injuries got healed, he still felt tired. As he saw Skyler getting carried away on a litter, Blu was suddenly greeted by Eduardo along his friends and family.

"You won, boy! You won!" Eduardo beamed while grabbing his son-in-law in the biggest hug he ever gave.

Afterward, he received one hug after another under the cheers before looking in the audience and seeing Jay who smiled at him. He simply gave him a nod as a sign of thank you...


End file.
